Saoirse
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Juzgamos sin conocer a las personas, pero esa ya es la naturaleza del ser humano. Deuteros aprenderá que hay mucho mas en una persona que solo vanidad y que la libertad es algo que todos buscamos sin saberlo. DeuterosXOC.


_Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto.._

* * *

 _Saoirse_

 _Otoño. Dublín, Irlanda._

Era una noche fría de comienzos de Octubre en Dublín, las calles estaban llenas de pequeños charcos de agua estancada. Los carros pasaban uno tras otro por las carreteras y las personas caminaban en busca de algo para pasar el rato en esa hermosa ciudad.

En esa época los arboles se teñían de naranja y al pasar los días las hojas caía anunciando que el invierno llegaría pronto. Las calles iluminadas por las luces de los pub y el sonido de las risas y las pláticas de las personas hacían de Dublín una ciudad muy movida y alegre, no importaba la estación que tuvieran.

—Tantas cosas que hay que hacer en Dublín…

—Y tu nos traes al teatro—el hombre volteó a ver a sus dos ruidosos y fastidiosos hijos.

— ¿Qué mas iban a hacer? hasta donde sé no tenían ningún plan con nadie y en ningún lado.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, padre—dijo Aspros—los mejores planes para salir son cuando los haces espontáneamente y a donde el viento nos lleve.

—Exactamente, no a un teatro donde hay… —Deuteros se acercó a ver el cartel—ballet clásico.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre traernos a este lugar, papá—el señor Kone ya estaba masajeándose la sien con el dedo índice y cada vez que alguno de sus gemelos abría la boca le daba más presión al masaje.

— ¿Es malo que un padre quiera pasar tiempo con sus dos únicos hijos?

—No claro que no papá, pero preferimos por decisión unánime y sin derecho a réplica que la pasemos mejor en un pub que en el teatro—dijo el gemelo mayor—hace tiempo que no vas con nosotros.

—Además de que estando en un pub podemos hacer el escándalo que queramos, estando aquí me van a crecer raíces.

—Solo… entremos por favor—dijo Adras con mucha paciencia—estoy seguro que les gustara.

—Hay veces en que creo que no seas nuestro padre—dijo Deuteros siguiéndole el paso a su padre.

La verdad es que no podian negar que eran hijos de Adras ya que los tres eran como gotas de agua con la diferencia que el color de ojo de los gemelos lo heredaron de su madre, Dionne. A diferencia de ellos, Adras era un hombre de cabello largo, a la mitad de la espalda, de una tonalidad más oscura que los de sus hijos, patillas abundantes, ojos color hazel y una mirada estricta y autoritaria para con ellos dos. Alta estatura y, cuando quería, sonreía de la misma manera que sus hijos, picara y malvada.

—Una de las cosas que más me aburren en la vida padre, es el ballet clásico y mucho más con esa música tan… tan…

—Tan de funeral.

—Sí—dijo Deuteros llevándole la corriente a su hermano—además de que aquí no venden palomitas de maíz.

—… ¿En qué me equivoque con ustedes dos? —dijo Adras mirándolos con una ceja arriba—quisiera saber a quién salieron porque a su madre le gustaba mucho el ballet clásico.

—Salimos a ti—dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo con una voz infantil dejando a su padre con muchas miradas encima la ver a dos hombres bien desarrollados y actuando estúpidamente.

—… —Adras se guardó su comentario y tomó a sus hijos por el cuello de la chaqueta y los arrastró hasta dentro del teatro ante la mirada de todos.

Los gemelos no tenían forma de escapar de su padre y no tenían alguna idea que les sirviera en el momento y eso agregándole que sus amigos de la universidad se habían ido a Londres a pasar unos días de vacaciones. Los gemelos al ser parte del comité que tomaba decisiones en la empresa de su padre no podian irse así a la ligera, debían pedir permiso con un adelanto de unos 6 meses.

—Esto es un fiasco—dijo Deuteros mientras revisaba su celular—Angelo dice que somos unos idiotas por dejarnos arrastrar hasta acá y también que somos unos imbéciles por habernos dejado quitar las carteras y las tarjetas de crédito.

—Y le doy toda la razón a Angelo—dijo Aspros viendo a todos lados—me siento atrapado.

El teatro estaba compuesto de muchos asientos azules oscuro con plateado muy cómodos, seis balcones en la parte de arriba exclusivo para algunas personas, los gemelos se encontraban en la parte de abajo casi en primera fila. Tenían otros seis balcones en la parte de abajo, una bóveda donde estaban pintadas las constelaciones que rodeaban el sol y un enorme y hermoso telón rojo.

— ¿No te parece raro, Deu?

— ¿Qué, As?

—Que papá nos haya traído al teatro—Deuteros levantó una ceja al escuchar el comentario de su hermano, el cual tenía un poco de sentido porque su padre no es hombre de que le gustasen mucho las cosas clásicas y mucho menos el ballet del lago de los cisnes.

—Puede que tengas razón en algo—Deuteros tomó el cronograma que les fue entregado a ambos al momento de entrar a la sala—el lago de los cisnes: una noche mágica en Dublín…

—Presentando a Connor McMillan como el príncipe en mallas—ambos aguantaron la risa. En el cronograma aparecían las fotos de cada uno de los actores del ballet junto a su nombre y el nombre del personaje que interpretarían.

—Y a Saoirse Donnellan—terminó Deuteros de leer— ¿Dónde está papá ahora?

—No sé pero esto aún no comienza así que no se pierde de mucho, solo de nuestra presencia.

—Hay días en que pienso que papá no nos quiere—dijo Deuteros ganándose un zape en la cabeza— ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Porque como hermano mayor mi deber es hacerte creer que no es así cuando al único que no quiere es a ti.

—Claro… porque soy el segundo…

—Exactamente hermano, por eso te puso Deuteros—dijo Aspros haciendo molesta a su hermano.

—Eres una molestia.

La sala se fue llenando poco a poco. Muchas personas iban vestidas de manera muy elegante para la ocasión, algunos demasiado. Los chicos se miraron sus ropas y pensaron que estaban bien para ir a ver un ballet clásico… más o menos.

Aspros miró hacia atrás a ver si lograba identificar a su padre entre la gente pero no había señales de él por ningún lado.

—Ya vendrá hermano, solo hay que esperar—dijo Deuteros mientras veía las fotos del casting.

—Sí…

— ¡Ahí están! Los estaba buscando—Adras se sentó al lado de Deuteros— ¿Cómo la están pasando?

—Mal—dijeron los gemelos.

—Deberíamos ir a un pub despues de esto—dijo Deuteros a su padre— ¿Qué dices pa?

—No podemos, tenemos una cena con unas personas que quiero que conozcan, ya luego si quieren ir despues de la cena por mí no hay problema—Adras se acomodo su traje, se cruzó de piernas y empezó a leer el panfleto—y ni sueñen que les entregare las tarjetas antes de la cena, se las doy después de que termine.

— ¿Un cena? ¿Con quién? —Aspros era el más directo de los dos así que no había problema para él ser tan directo con su padre.

—Con unas personas que quiero que conozcan—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Adras.

— ¿Es una cena de negocios? —preguntó Deuteros.

—No.

—Pero…

—Chicos ya basta—dijo Adras con su tono serio. Los gemelos conocían ese tono de voz muy bien, era el que usaba cuando los chicos lo sacaban de sus cabales.

—Ok, ok.

Deuteros tenía curiosidad de saber con quienes iría a cenar. No era muy normal que su padre los llevara al teatro y menos que los invitara a cenar despues, estaban acostumbrados a la imagen de su padre como una persona trabajadora y un poco fría.

Las luces bajaron y el telón fue abriéndose dando paso a una escenografía como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Las personas aplaudieron y los chicos solo siguieron la corriente a pesar de que no entendían nada de lo que veían.

El ballet comenzó así como también comenzaron los bostezos de parte de Deuteros y el mal sentar de Aspros. No estaba más aburrido porque no tenía más música con violín.

—Si se atreven a dormirse les juro que voy a desaparecer sus tarjetas de crédito—al decir esas palabra las espinas dorsales de los gemelos se pusieron rectas y los chicos estaban bien sentados y sin cara de sueño.

—Ey, una bailarina muy bonita—dijo Aspros en voz baja a su gemelo—y a parecer es la principal.

— ¿Cuál?

—La de traje blanco con dorado soquete—Aspros movió la cabeza de su hermano hacia donde estaba la bailarina que él decía.

Deuteros se quedó viendo a la chica. Sus movimientos delicados, sus largas y tonificadas piernas envueltas en medias blancas, su cintura de abeja que estaba decorada con un hermosa traje de color blanco y con delicados detalles en dorado, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello castaño un poco oscuro sujetado en un moño y decorado con listones dorados. Los brazos de la chica hipnotizaban a la audiencia con cada movimiento.

—Aspros, acabo de tener un visión—dijo Deuteros mientras era sujetado por su hermano para que no se levantara del asiento y se le tirara encima a la bailarina.

—Una visión celestial hermano—dijo Aspros con emoción.

Deuteros estuvo más pendiente de toda la historia pero solo cuando la chica bailaba.

Al terminar el ballet todo el mundo se levantó a aplaudir el hermoso desempeño de todo el grupo de ballet. Los protagonistas se tomaron de las manos y con sonrisas en el rostro se acercaron al borde del escenario y dieron una reverencia al público. Una de las asistentes se acercó con un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas y se las entregó a la chica la cual se sorprendió mucho al ver el hermoso detalle.

— ¡Bravo! —Aspros y Deuteros gritaban, aplaudían y silbaban como unos desenfrenados mientras Adras los miraba y aplaudía al mismo tiempo pero de manera más elegante que era como debía ser de acuerdo a la ocasión y al lugar donde estaban.

— ¿Cómo fue que los criamos así, Dionne? —se dijo a si mismo Adras al ver lo desorganizados que eran sus hijos.

En eso una mujer sube al escenario y se coloca al lado de la chica.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche a la primera noche del lago de los cisnes—varios aplaudieron con emoción—y también quiero darles las felicitaciones a esta hermosa chica que, señoras y señores, es su debut en el escenario irlandés—más aplausos se escucharon y la chica sonreía con emoción—sin más que decir les deseamos un feliz vuelta a casa y recuerden comprar para las otra funciones.

Deuteros seguía mirando a la chica a medida que se retiraba.

—Vamos—dijo Adras a los chicos luego de que el telón se cerrara ante la mirada triste de Deuteros—dejen de hacerse los tontos y muevan esos traseros.

—No te hagas papá, nuestros traseros los sacamos de mamá y sabemos que te gustaba mucho—dijo Aspros a su padre de manera juguetona.

—… debí disciplinarlos mas cuando aun podia hacerlo—Adras dio media vuelta y se resigno a la idea de que sus hijos eran unos idiotas sin remedio.

Los gemelos rieron al verle la cara de frustración a su padre, por alguna razón eso los hacía sentirse mejor.

Adras caminó sin prestarles mucha atención a sus inmaduros hijos y para sorpresa de los gemelos, su padre se fue hasta tras bastidores subiendo una de las escaleras laterales del escenario y apartando un poco el telón rojo para poder pasar.

— ¿Y a este que le pasa? —dijo Aspros viendo como su papá pasaba sin importarle nada. Ellos seguían parados cerca del escenario viendo todo.

— ¿Tenemos que ir con él? —preguntó Deuteros a su hermano mayor.

—No nos queda de otra él tiene nuestras tarjetas—Deuteros siguió con la vista a su hermano hasta que este se paró a principio de las escaleras— ¡mueve el culo Deu! —varias de las personas que seguían ahí se voltearon a ver a la persona que había gritado—… lo siento señores.

—Ahí voy.

Deuteros le siguió el paso a su gemelo. Cuando Aspros terminó de subir las escaleras se quedó esperando a su gemelo.

—Aspros… ¿no sientes algo raro?

—Es la conexión gemelis—dijo Aspros como si eso tuviera lógica.

—Entonces me entiendes gemelis.

—Exactamente gemilis, aunque no sé que es—Aspros movió el telón para que pudieran pasar—debe ser que como no hemos tenido nuestra dotación de alcohol irlandés que siempre tenemos los sábados, nuestros sentidos de gemelis están fallando.

—A ti lo que te falla es algo de nacimiento—los gemelos no vieron a su padre entre las pocas personas que estaban recogiendo toda la escenografía ni entre las personas que estaban con los bailarines— ¿donde estará el viejo ese?

—No sé… —Aspros se quedó callado de repente.

—Qué raro que te callaste la boca geme-… —Aspros le puso la mano en la boca a Deuteros con fuerzo ara callarlo—qtjue hjanucekjs…

—Cállate gemelis, observa hacia tu izquierda disimuladamente—como toda persona que le dicen que mire con discreción, pues, Deuteros hizo todo lo contrario. Volteó con tal fuerza que se quitó la mano de su hermano de la boca—creo que hasta te sonó el cuello de lo duro y discreto que volteaste.

— ¿Qué rayos…?

Justo donde Aspros había señalado se encontraba Adras abrazando nada más y nada menos que a la bailarina principal del lago de los cisnes. La chica lo abrazaba con fuerzas y Adras le devolvía el abrazo con la misma intensidad, parecía que se conocieran desde hace tiempo. La chica ya no llevaba sus ropas de ballet, ahora estaba vestida con un short gris deportivo, una camisa rosada un poco transparente y unos sneakers grises.

— ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo papá? —dijo Aspros.

—Algo no me huele bien hermano y no son tus gases.

—Hoy no comí frijoles—Deuteros siguió mirando la escena. De la nada otra chica que se parecía mucho a la bailarina pero con el cabello corto hasta el cuello se acercó a Adras y lo abrazó con fuerzas también, la chica era igual de bonita que la bailarina principal y estaba vestida muy elegantemente— ¿hoy es el día de abrazar a Adras Kone o qué?

—Hermano, te dije que sentía algo—dijo Deuteros con seguridad—papá tiene sentimientos, hermano.

—El sentido gemelis jamás falla bro.

Adras soltó a la otra chica y se pusieron a conversar los tres felizmente. Aspros y Deuteros no se movieron de su lugar esperando al menos que su padre se preocupara por buscarlos aunque fuese con la mirada.

—Es el descaro en masa—dijo Deuteros mirando como los tres reían.

—Ey hermano, mira eso—Deuteros volteó y vio como una mujer de larga cabellera oscura y vestida de manera muy elegante se acercaba a su padre… y le daba un beso en los labios.

—Hermano, creo que tengo los niveles de vitaminas bajo—dijo Deuteros parpadeando varias veces y muy rapido— ¿está una mujer besando a papá?

—Pues los tendré bajos también porque eso es lo que estoy viendo.

Adras abrazó a la mujer con fuerzas mientras las otras dos chicas estaban sonriendo mientras veían la escena.

—Será que vamos o… ¿Deu?... ¡Deuteros vuelve aquí!

Sin que se diera cuenta su hermano, Deuteros caminó hasta donde estaba su padre y las otras tres mujeres. Su mirada había cambiado de serena a una mueca de molestia. ¿Tanta era la desconfianza y el frio corazón de su padre que jamás se tomó la molestia de decirles a sus propios hijos sobre algún tipo de relación amorosa? Ni Adras Kone era tan frío.

—Papá… —Adras volteó y su mirada fue de sorpresa al ver a su hijo menor parado detrás de él— ¿quieres explicar o tengo que hacer un escándalo para que nos prestes atención?

—Deuteros, hijo…

— ¡NADA! Si en verdad somos tus hijos ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de… —Deuteros paseó su mirada de desprecio por las tres mujeres que estaban paradas detrás de Adras con caras de confusión—…esto? Y no vengas a decir que no es nada porque Aspros y yo vimos cuando fuiste besado por esta mujer.

—No les digas así.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que les diga si ni sé sus nombres porque jamás te tomaste la molestia de decir algo acerca de ellas? ¿Cómo quieres que no reaccione así? —Aspros llegó detrás de su hermano y lo sujeto por el hombro apartándolo de su padre— ¡Suéltame Aspros!

— ¡Ya basta Deuteros! —Aspros apartó más a su hermano pero era my difícil hacerlo cuando Deuteros se molestaba—papá debe de tener sus razones, ¿verdad papá?

Adras quedó en silencio viendo a sus dos hijos.

—No las tengo, Aspros…

—Nosotros sabíamos que no nos querías… —Adras levantó la miraba hacia Deuteros—pero al menos pudiste tomarte el descaro de presentárnoslas desde el primer momento y no guardarlo como un secreto y menos a tus propios hijos.

—Adras… —la mujer de elegante porte se acercó y tomó a Adras del brazo—chicos en verdad nosotros…

—Señora, no la conozco así que mientras eso sea así yo no hablare con usted—dijo Deuteros ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de su padre— ¿es verdad o es mentira?

—Ya basta—la bailarina se acercó y se interpuso entre su madre, Adras y Deuteros—no seas así con ellos—Deuteros se le quedó mirando intentando intimidarla—dices que si nos presentamos vas a hablar con nosotras, ¿no?

—Si lo miras de esa manera—dijo Deuteros colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta—preséntate entonces.

—Me llamo Saoirse Donnellan—la chica no quitó su mirada de Deuteros, intentando jamás bajar su mirada porque sentía que si lo hacía iba a perder contra él— ¿y tú?

—Deuteros Kone—la chica tenía la mano estirada frente a ella esperando que Deuteros la saludara.

—Aspros Kone—el hermano mayor tomó la mano de Saoirse y ella solo sonrió a medias.

—Escuchen ustedes dos—la voz de Adras resonó como un rugido de furia de mil dragones… en oído de los gemelos, para el resto del mundo fue un tono de voz normal y tranquilo—jamás se los dije por una razón y no es porque no confíe en ustedes o porque no los quiera, créanme, si no los quisiera hace mucho que los hubiera abandonado en alguna llanura de África para que los comieran, no los leones, pero por los caníbales.

—Es un amor de padre—dijo Saoirse a su madre la cual ahogó una risita.

—Ella son Saoirse, ya la vieron como la bailarina principal del ballet—Deuteros vio mejor a la chica. Su cuerpo era delgado pero tonificado, debía ser por el ballet. Cabello que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y de color castaño oscuro y de ojos color verde azulado. Tierna en apariencia pero de esas jamás hay que confiarse—ella es Sienna, la hermana mayor de Saoirse—la chica tenia parecido a su hermana menor solo que ella tenía el cabello un poco mas claro y corto. Ojos un poco más claros, de figura delgada pero no como su hermana.

—Ni te atrevas a decir algo, Deuteros—dijo Aspros a su hermano en voz baja—te conozco y el sentido gemelis no me falla como a ti así que mantén… tu bocota cerrada.

—Y ella es Siana, la madre de estas dos chicas—Siana se acercó a los chicos y para sorpresa de ellos le dio un abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos por fin, su padre me habló mucho de ustedes—Siana tenía el cabello largo y oscuro como Saoirse, su rostro se veía más joven que el de Adras. No es que Adras fuera viejo pero en tenerlos a ellos como hijos no era fácil. Deuteros al ser hombre no pudo dejar de notar que Siana tenía dos poderosas razones las cuales al abrazarlos, sin querer, las presionó contra Deuteros y Aspros.

—Bueno…

—Deu-te-ros—dijo Aspro entre dientes con un tono de molestia al notar la mirada de su hermano menor—atrévete a decir algo y ya veras, piensa en las tarjetas.

—Es un placer—dijo Deuteros cambiando rápidamente lo que iba a decir.

—Ahora que todos estamos bien—los gemelos lo miraron con una ceja levantada—vamos al restaurante que la reservación esta hecha para las nueve y si no llegamos tendremos que cocinar algo y créanme que los gemelos no saben cocinar ni un huevo duro—todos rieron excepto Aspros y Deuteros.

—Perfecto, ¿tienen todo listo chicas? —dijo Siana a sus hijas.

—Sí mamá—dijo Sienna tomando el bolso de su hermana, los vestidos se quedarían en el teatro—Saoirse, cambiante esa ropa—los gemelos miraron a Saoirse, la chica estaba vestida aun con sus ropas de descanso, ¿para qué tenía que cambiarse nuevamente?

—Ahí voy, ahí voy—Saoirse salió corriendo directamente al camerino compartido.

—Papá, ¿Por qué tiene que cambiarse ahora? en el carro se puede cambiar —preguntó Aspros.

—Ya van a ver hijos, ya van a ver—Adras le entregó unas gorras a sus hijos—les harán falta, solo si las quieren usar y amárrense esas greñas que tiene.

—Mira quién habla de greñas cuando igualmente las tienes largas—dijo Deuteros sacando una liga de su bolsillo apara amarrarse el cabello. Su gemelo hizo lo mismo— ¿Nos vas a decir por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

—Ya van a ver, solo sean pacientes por amor a su madre—dijo Adras con un poco de desesperación.

—Listo, vámonos de aquí ya, no quiero ver este escenario en un tiempo—Saoirse salió del camerino rápidamente. Deuteros se quedó mudo al verla salir. Se había arreglado un poco el cabello, se había dado uno toques de maquillaje en la cara y sus labios estaban pintados de un color otoñal, unos tacones negros, un dungaree color gris claro con una camisa corta debajo de este y un abrigo negro largo. En sus manos habían varios anillos que brillaban bastante y un relicario que colgaba de su cuello—¿Qué le pasa al gemelo?

—A Deuteros, nada él es así desde que nació—dijo Aspros—mejor vámonos que tengo un poco de hambre, mueve le trasero hermano.

—Chicos no podemos salir por atrás—primera vez que Sienna hablaba—estamos obligadas a salir por la puerta principal.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Deuteros.

 _ **Entrada principal del teatro.**_

He ahí la razón. Los gemelos al salir se encontraron con el escenario menos creíble que alguna vez pensaron y menos pensaron que alguna vez les pasaría esto. Aspros y Deuteros miraban a todos lados buscando una manera de salir corriendo de ahí pero al parecer les era imposible. Salieron en fila, los gemelos se sintieron atrapados por primera vez en sus vidas.

— ¡Por aquí!

— ¡Miren para acá!

— ¡Sonrían por favor!

— ¡Señorita Saoirse, estuvo espectacular en la presentación!

— ¡Señora Siana, señor Adras miren para acá!

Flashes, flashes y más flashes. Por eso eran las gorras, por los paparazzi que estaban encima de ellos. Sabían que su padre era famoso por su empresa pero ¿que tenían ellas que ver en esto? Jamás en sus vidas habían sido fotografiados por las calles. Pero su padre era otra historia. Desde la muerte de su madre e incluso antes, Adras siempre prefirió la protección de su familia y no exponerlos ante los ojos del mundo.

— ¿Y esto que es papá? —Adras sonreí a las cámaras a medida que caminaba con Siana de la mano— ¿Desde cuándo somos la familia Jolie-Pitt? Solo falta adoptar a un niño de Etiopía.

—Solo sonríe hijo... no es mala idea eso de adoptar—Deuteros volteó a ver a las cámaras sorprendido por la declaración de su padre, algo que él jamas diría. Adras iba caminando junto a Siana pero los fotógrafos querían más y más fotos de la pareja—sonríe y calla.

— ¡Señorita Saoirse, señorita Sienna! —Deuteros volteó a ver a ver las susodichas. Sin duda ellas sabían posar frente a las cámaras y al parecer no era la primera vez que eran fotografiadas en público. Ambas estaban vestidas muy elegantemente era por esto, por las fotos.

— ¡Señor Kone!, ¡¿Cuándo es la boda?! ¡Hacen una pareja muy hermosa!—todos pudieron escuchar esa pregunta con claridad. Los gemelos estaban intentando pasar para alejarse y evitar que tomaran más fotos.

— ¡¿BODA?! —gritaron los cuatro hijos al mismo tiempo.

—No boda, no boda—dijeron ambos para calmar a sus hijos.

— ¡Señorito Deuteros! —Deuteros volteó en shock, primera vez que lo llamaban "señorito" — ¡Una foto con la señorita Saoirse!

Deuteros fue empujado por su padre para que posara con Saoirse. La chica le sonrió, sabría Dios si era por estar frente a las cámaras o si era una sonrisa genuina. Le quitó la gorra y le soltó el cabello.

—Ven… con el cabello suelto te ves mejor—Deuteros no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo… hasta que vio a su hermano posando junto a Sienna con mucha confianza, libre de la gorra y de la coleta en su cabello—no seas tímido.

—No lo soy—Deuteros tomó la mano de Saoirse y aún tomados de la mano empezaron a posar y sonriendo a las cámaras—no es tan difícil.

—No… lo difícil es hacer que se vayan-decían entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —ambos seguían posando para los fotógrafos y dando sonrisas. Saoirse se agarró al brazo de Deuteros unos segundos, pareció que fuera a caerse— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente es solo el cansancio—ambos seguían sonriendo por las fotos y no se dieron cuenta que al momento de verse las caras aun estaban sonriendo y más de uno pudo haber tenido una idea errónea de esa situación.

— ¡Que hermosa pareja! —gritó uno de los paparazzi— ¡Se ven hermosos!

— ¡¿Ah?! —gritaron ambos jóvenes—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —como Saoirse seguía agarrada del brazo de Deuteros las ideas en las cabezas de los fotógrafos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Están listos? —Adras se había acercado a Deuteros y a Saoirse.

— ¿Listos para qué? —preguntó Deuteros.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

— ¡Por dios ya le dimos una sesión de fotos completa para la revista Vogue! —dijo Aspros con desespero—¿Qué más quieren? ¿Verme sin camisa?

—Muchas fotos más—dijo Sienna corriendo al lado de Aspros, era muy buena corriendo con tacones al parecer—no van a parar hasta obtener muchas fotos mas.

Aspros, como buen caballero criado por su madre, estaba protegiendo a Sienna hasta llegar al carro de su padre. Adras hacia lo mismo con Siana. Ambos estaban casi corriendo y tapándose el rostro con fastidio.

— ¡Esto es excitante! —dijo Deuteros corriendo de los paparazzi junto a Saoirse.

—Como se ve que no estás acostumbrado a esto, luego de la tercera vez ya no te parece tan excitante ser perseguido por un montón de personas con cámaras y lentes enormes—Saoirse iba corriendo como podía gracias a los tacones que llevaba puesto—odio estos tacones.

— ¿Y por que los usas?

— ¿Crees que es aceptable que la bailarina principal salga vestida como una chica normal?

—Sí, si tanto esfuerzo pusiste en la presentación lo mínimo que te ganas es vestirte cómodamente—Saoirse quedó sin habla ante las palabras de Deuteros—esa es mi opinión.

—Gracias… ¡Ah! —Deuteros volteó al ver como Saoirse pegaba las rodillas en el suelo de piedra—Tacón de mier-…

—Ni creas que debes decir alguna palabrita frente a esta gente, lo usaran en tu contra y la gente lo recordara toda la vida hasta el fin de tus días—esas palabras de Deuteros no alegraron mucho a Saoirse. Ambos voltearon y vieron como la oleada de gente venía hacia ellos— ¡Apúrate mujer!

— ¡Se rompió el tacón! —Saoirse se levantó y se quito los dos zapatos.

—No queda de otra, hora de usar mis atributos—Saoirse sintió como era levantada del suelo—ahora sí, vámonos de aquí—la chica se agarró fuerte al cuello de Deuteros.

—Gracias… ¡CORRE MAS RÁPIDO! —al voltear y ver a los fotógrafos casi alcanzándolos Deuteros tuvo que poner de todas sus fuerzas en salir de ahí.

— ¡PAPÁ! ¡¿EN QUE NOS METISTE?!

Al final de todo lograron escapar sin salir herido excepto por los tacones de Saoirse que terminaron en la basura.

* * *

A medida que pasaban los días, Aspros y Deuteros tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la presencia de las tres mujeres en su casa, en cenas, almuerzos, desayunaos, fiestas, fiestas de alta sociedad y a los gemelos no les molestaba casi pero si les molestaba el hecho de que su padre con ellas fuera otra persona totalmente diferente a como era con ellos en casa y en el trabajo.

No culpaban a Sienna ni a Saoirse del amor entre sus padres pero aún así no podían evitar sentir esos celos de ver a su padre con otra mujer que no fuera su madre.

Sienna era diseñadora de zapatos con una empresa en crecimiento velos y algunos trabajos en la pasarela. Siana era directora de teatro y ella y Adras se habían conocido en una fiesta en la cual ambos hicieron chispas al verse por primera vez. Podría decirse que Adras había caído por segunda vez, la primera había sido cuando conoció a Dionne. Saoirse era bailarina de ballet, cantante en ocasiones y estudiaba administración de empresas en la misma universidad que los gemelos.

A su vez, los cuatro eran obligados a convivir entre ellos. No era tan malo una vez que te acostumbras a estar rodeados de mujeres como lo estaban los chicos, aunque esas compañías no eran las mejores. Podría decirse que estaban experimentando una clase nueva de compañía de mujeres.

A pesar de todo casi no se hablaban entre ellos, solo lo necesario, tampoco eran la familia perfecta que la prensa reseñaba, ni siquiera eran una familia.

 _ **Finales de Noviembre.**_

Deuteros estaba terminando de vestirse, era sábado e iba a salir a ver que hacer ya que su hermano debió viajar con su padre a Italia a arreglar algunos negocios y a cerrar acuerdos. No le gustaba mucho viajar durante el invierno así que decidió ir a visitar la tumba de su madre como hacían los dos cuando no tenían nada que hacer. Aspros vería a Angelo en Italia y lo pasaría a lo grande mientras él se quedaba mirando el techo en la empresa.

En eso el celular de Deuteros suena sobre es mesa de noche.

—Debe ser papá… ¿Aló?

— _Hola, Deuteros…_ —Deuteros se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Siana. Su padre los había obligado a tener el teléfono de la que parecía seria su futura madrastra pero a ellos habían veces que les valía madre lo que su padre dijera— _me alegro que me hayas contestado._

—No sabía que eras tú Siana, ¿Sucede algo? —no quería sonar grosero pero le era difícil controlar algunas cosas.

— _Sí, es que estoy en el teatro montando una nueva producción y Saoirse está en una clase de ballet y no puedo buscarla._

— ¿Por qué no toma el transporte público? —adiós amabilidad para con Siana.

— _Porque necesito otro favor tuyo_ —a Deuteros no le dio buena espina eso— _hace unas semanas mande a confeccionar un traje de ballet para Saoirse y me llamaron que ya está listo._

— ¿Y que pinto yo ahí?

— _Que hay que buscarlo hoy y no puedo ir y el lugar queda un poco apartado de nuestro departamento…_ —Deuteros ya entendió por donde venía esto— _¿Será que los dos pueden ir por el vestido?_

—… tengo que ir a un lugar primero pero creo que si es posible ir—ya que no había nada que hacer ¿Por qué no?

— _Muchas gracias Deuteros, eres un amor_ —Deuteros rodó los ojos— _Saoirse está en la academia que está cerca del jardín botánico, al lado de la tienda de flores._

—Sí, ya sé donde es, solo avísale que voy en una hora.

— _Eh… sale en diez minutos…_

—… —Deuteros respiró profundamente y luego lo dejó salir—ok, pero igual ella vendrá a donde tengo yo que ir.

— _No creo que ella tenga problemas con eso._

—Muy bien, nos vemos luego—Deuteros no esperó que Siana se despidiera—ahora soy el chofer de mi futura hermanastra.

El gemelo menor terminó de vestirse con sus ropas de invierno y tomó las llaves de coche.

Diez minutos despues Deuteros estaba manejando camino a la dichosa academia. Hace tiempo que no manejaba por eso lados, normalmente su madre compraba flores en esa tienda para llevarlas a su hogar y como ella decía "para darle vida" a la casa, lo recordaba muy bien.

Deuteros divisó a Saoirse ya que estaba esperando afuera sentada en uno de los banquitos al lado de la tienda de flores. Tenía un jean que le daba forma a sus largas piernas, unas botas con poco tacón, un abrigo que estaba cerrado hasta el cuello junto a una bufanda, un gorro para evitar que se le enfriaran las orejas y una bolso grande donde debía llevar su cosas de ballet.

—¡Hola Deuteros!

—Ya llegó tu chofer—dijo con seriedad—métete.

—No seas así, tu no eres mi chofer y yo jamás te he pedido un favor, al menos desde que nos conocemos—Deuteros la miró de reojo y no dijo nada— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al cementerio.

—… ¿Vas a ir a ver a tu madre? —Deuteros asintió—espera un minuto, ahora vuelvo—antes de encender el coche, Saoirse salió disparada hacia la tienda de flores. Deuteros quedó helado, en su mente se preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo la chica.

— ¿Qué coños estás haciendo? —Deuteros quedó con la pregunta en el aire porque la chica había entrado a la tienda.

Al poco tiempo Saoirse salió de la tienda con dos hermosos ramos de flores, pequeños pero llenos de hermosas flores. Uno era de flores rosadas y blancas y el otro de flores amarillas y blancas. Deuteros se quedó mirando las flores cuando Saoirse entró nuevamente al coche.

—Son para tu mamá—Deuteros se atoró con la saliva al escuchar a Saoirse— ¿estás bien?

— ¿Son… para mi mamá? —la chica asintió con una sonrisa— ¿y el otro ramo?

—Para mi papá.

Si Saoirse hubiera tenido una cámara en esos momentos hubiera tomado una foto a la expresión en el rostro de Deuteros, una mueca que era épica y graciosa.

— ¿Tu… tu… tu papá? —las palabras no salían con facilidad como antes y su tono grosero se había ido muy lejos de ahí.

—Sí, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde—la chica hizo despertar a Deuteros para que avanzara.

El camino al cementerio fue silencioso. Saoirse tenía cuidado de que las flores no se dañaran y Deuteros intentaba analizarla, la miraba de arriba abajo como podia con el rabillo del ojo. No era fea, eso era un hecho comprado, confirmado y aprobado por su hermano y él pero había algo que no podia descifrar en ella y eso que él era experto es descifrar a las personas.

— ¿Cómo… como te fue en tu clase? —una pregunta tonta para romper el hielo. Saoirse lo miró con una sonrisa, ¿sus ojos ahora eran azules? — ¿de qué te ríes?

—De que intentas romper el hielo.

— ¿Y que mas puedo hacer además de manejar? —ambos rieron por lo bajo— ¿tienes alguna tarea para la universidad?

—No papá.

—Ey, solo intento preocuparme por tus deberes—Saoirse levantó una ceja y lo miró— ¿Qué? Aspros lo hace por mí, quería saber que se sentía hacerlo.

—Como digas.

El tramo que faltaba para llegar ambos reían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. No era que le cayera mal Saoirse, todo lo contrario pero ella era muy cerrada con todos, hasta con su hermana y su madre y eso había llamado la atención de los gemelos.

—Llegamos—dijo Deuteros mirando el desolado lugar. Le abrió la puerta a Saoirse para que no se dañaran los ramos de flores que ella había comprado.

—Sí…

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del cementerio el ambiente se volvió pesado y, sin negarlo, triste. Ninguno sabia la historia del otro, solo habían juzgado desde el principio sin haberse conocido mejor. Para Deuteros, Saoirse era una chica mimada y materialista. Para Saoirse, Deuteros era un idiota, grosero y mujeriego… y en parte tenía razón.

—Aquí es… —Deuteros se paró frente a una tumba de mármol blanco y detalles en oro—hola, mamá.

Saoirse se arrodillo junto a Deuteros y colocó las flores en el contenedor, quitó unas viejas y feas y colocó las nuevas.

—Son hermosas—dijo Deuteros.

—Gracias.

—Ella… murió en un accidente de tránsito cuando yo tenía 17 años—Saoirse volteó a ver a Deuteros, ya no parecía el idiota que ella pensaba que era—ella era pintora, estaba haciendo unos bosquejos de un campo que le gustó mucho, cerca de la playa… ese día llovió y… bueno, se golpeó muy fuerte contra un árbol… murió al instante.

Saoirse no sabía que decir, miraba la tumba y luego a Deuteros.

—La extrañas mucho—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Demasiado… —Saoirse tomó la mano de Deuteros con la suya y la apretó en señal de apoyo.

—Sabes… el llorar ayuda bastante… —Saoirse se acercó a Deuteros y lo abrazó. Deuteros al ser más alto, incluso arrodillado, apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la chica mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. No quería llorar y que ella lo viera.

—No eres tan malcriada y prepotente como pensé—la chica se sonrojó y le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Lo soltó y ambos se levantaron. Deuteros no lloró pero si logró quitarse un peso de encima, su hermano y él no hablaban mucho de su madre.

—La próxima vez vendré con Aspros, mamá… nos vemos luego.

Ambos se sonrieron y Saoirse lo tomó del brazo para encaminarlo hacia otra dirección y luego lo soltó. Deuteros le quitó el ramo de flores amarillas de la mano y caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una tumba que estaba debajo de un enorme árbol. Deuteros se sorprendió al ver ese lugar, siempre que iban al cementerio esa tumba estaba con flores.

—Hola papá—Saoirse se sentó al frente de la tumba y Deuteros se sentó a un lado de ella—papá, él es Deuteros… el que puede que pronto sea mi nuevo hermano.

Deuteros miró como Saoirse dejaba salir algunas lágrimas con libertad, como si hace tiempo que las hubiera tenido reprimidas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo las dejaba salir.

—Tranquila… —Deuteros se acercó a la tumba y, al igual que ella había hecho, quitó las flores viejas y feas y las reemplazó con las nuevas y llenas de vida.

—Él… tenía un tumor cerebral, murió cuando yo tenía 15 años—Saoirse rió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—no es una explicación larga como la tuya… mamá hizo lo que pudo al igual que él pero mi hermana y yo… en realidad, fue papá el que nos apartó de su lado para que no lo viéramos en ese estado tan deteriorado… a los siete meses de descubrírselo murió.

—… —Deuteros la acercó a su hombro para que llorara con más tranquilidad.

—No eres tan idiota ni tan egocéntrico como pensé—ambos rieron.

—Creo que ambos teníamos unas ideas erróneas.

Al final del día ambos fueron a recoger el vestido y a comer. Había sido un día duro y sin darse cuenta los dos no habían ni desayunado ni almorzado. Nada que una buena hamburguesa doble de queso y tocino del pub del viejo McDowell no pueda arreglar, obviamente, acompañado de una buena cerveza fría.

—Mi madre me mataría sin me viera comer esto—dijo Saoirse con emoción. Al principio se había negado pero Deuteros insistió tanto en que en la vida había que tomar riesgos que no pudo evitar pedir una a la final y Deuteros se reía al verla comer con tanta emoción.

 _ **Diciembre. Dublín, Irlanda.**_

Con la navidad a la vuelta de la esquina y con todo listo para la cena, ninguno sabía que regarla a quien. Adras y Siana habían comprado los regalos para cada uno de sus hijos. Tanto Siana había comprado para los gemelos como Adras había comprado para las hijas de Siana.

—No sé que regalarle a Sienna—dijo Aspros mirando las tiendas—es una diseñadora de zapatos… ¿Qué coños se le puede dar a una mujer con éxito en el mundo de la moda?

—Créeme, buscarle un regalo a Saoirse es más difícil, es una bailarina, tiene un vestuario que toda chica mataría. No puede comer dulces o muchos carbohidratos y ni un miserable cupcake se le puede regalar—dijo Deuteros mirando unos collares—ambas lo tienen todo.

—Nosotros también, hermano—dijo Aspros mirando unas carteras— ¿y si mejor les hacemos un pastel? No importa si come un solo pedazo, no va a engordar por un poco de dulce una vez a la cuaresma de cada cinco años.

—Contigo en repostería ¡JAMAS! —los chicos se resignaron y decidieron ir a mas tienda a ver si encontraban algo decente para las chicas.

Por otro lado las chicas estaban más tranquilas porque ya tenían que darles a los chicos.

— ¿Qué le compraste a Aspros? —preguntó Saoirse a su hermana.

—Es un secreto—dijo Sienna escondiendo los regalos— ¿y tu que le compraste a Deuteros?

—Es un secreto y lo que le compre a Aspros también.

—Buena jugada hermana, buena jugada.

Un día antes de la cena de navidad en casa de los Kone, los preparativos estaban casi listos pero un faltaba el postre. Lo tradicional en casa de las Donnellan era un postre casero que preparaba una señora en un pueblo que quedaba a orillas del mar. El pueblo donde la madre de los gemelos tuvo el accidente.

—Vamos Deuteros.

—He dicho que no.

— ¿Qué te cuesta?

—Mucho.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

—Porque no.

Saoirse llevaba más de media hora intentando convencer a Deuteros de ir hasta el pueblo y comprar el postre de navidad. Sabía que una de las razones por las que no iba, y la principal, era por el accidente que tuvo su madre cerca de ahí… el otro era por flojera.

—No seas un flojo y vamos—Saoirse jalaba el brazo de Deuteros una y otra vez.

—Si decido ir ¿me vas a dejar en paz? —la chica asintió con emoción—está bien, vamos y regresamos enseguida.

—Como un rayo.

El tiempo que había pasado desde el día que fueron al cementerio ambos habían sentido una conexión especial… y no una del mas allá, sino algo que tal vez no podian controlar o que, tal vez, podría ser mal visto para los demás. La mejor opción era callarlo todo.

Por otro lado, ambos pasaban más tiempo juntos haciendo cosas que les gustaba. En la mañana ambos estudiaban, en la tarde Deuteros iba a buscarla a la academia, luego iban a comer hamburguesas y en la noche luego de cumplir sus deberes, iba a jugar _"Just Dance"_ con sus hermanos. Sin duda las relaciones entre ellos habían mejorado mucho.

— ¿Estas lista? —Deuteros iba con una chaqueta de cuero, un sweater, bufanda y otra chaqueta más por el frio. No es que hiciera frio en Dublín, pero iban a ir a un pueblo costero y todos saben que la brisa del mar es mucho más fría de lo normal.

—Siempre—Saoirse iba con unas botas altas, un sweater blanco, un abrigo negro y una bufanda que casi cubría toda su cara.

—Vámonos entonces.

El viaje era de unas dos horas más o menos, de las cuales se la pasaron cantando canciones viejas. Cada canción era una que sus padres escuchaban y que gracias a que las repelían mucho a los chicos les terminó gustando. Algunas eran muy viejas y otras no tanto pero, igualmente, no eran de su época. Algunas de ellas eran "I write the songs" "We are the champions" "Yellow" "Forever Young" "We Built The City" "You win again" y "Mamma Mia"

—Mira ya estamos llegando—dijo Saoirse señalando el cartel de bienvenida.

—Sí, que emoción—dijo Deuteros de manera más apagada posible y sin mucha impresión en su rostro.

—Vamos, quita esa cara que puede ser divertido—Deuteros la miró de reojo y soltó un suspiro.

—Solo hay que verlo.

Deuteros estacionó el coche frente a la casa de la señora donde se mandaba a hacer el postre. Saoirse entró directo a la casa pero Deuteros se tomó su tiempo. Miraba todo el paisaje. Frente a la casa estaba la playa, todo era verde en los alrededores. Un poco de nieve por un lado y mucha pero mucha brisa.

—Deuteros—el aludido salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que lo llamaban—aún no esta listo.

— ¡¿Y me hiciste venir sabiendo que no estaba listo?!

—No lo sabía. No seas amargado, vamos—Saoirse lo tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

— ¿A dónde se supone que me llevas? —frente a ellos estaba la entrada al pueblo.

—Vamos a dar un paseo a la playa, se entra es por aquel lado—dijo señalando unas escaleras de madera que estaban en la entrada al pueblo—será divertido.

—Sobre todo con este frío.

Saoirse empezó a correr mientras jalaba el brazo de Deuteros.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que estaban regalando unas mantas para el frío, algo que Deuteros agradeció a los cielos.

—Ves, ahora si podemos ir a dar un paseo a la playa.

—Mi cuerpo me sigue diciendo que no lo haga.

—Pues el mío quiere bailar y correr—Saoirse salió corriendo por la playa.

Deuteros se quedó viendo como corría, saltaba, daba vueltas, parecía muy feliz y libre. Desde que se habían vuelto más cercanos sabia que parte de su vida era solo estar metida en el estudio de ballet y en la universidad pero hasta ahí, de resto sus vidas antes de conocerlas en el teatro eran un misterio para él y su hermano.

—Te vas a matar si sigues saltando como conejo… ¡¿Qué coños haces mujer?! —Saoirse estaba quitándose los zapatos.

— ¿Tu qué crees?

— ¡Estás loca mujer! —Deuteros había salido corriendo hacia ella y la sujeto antes de que se tirara al océano— ¿quieres morirte de neumonía o qué?

—… creo que hasta sería mejor—Deuteros la sujeto mas fuerte—déjame ir.

—Ni loco lo hago, si te suelto y dejo que te lleve el mar entonces tendré que dar muchas explicaciones.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No seas loca!

A los minutos, luego de mucha pelea entre ellos, Saoirse se quedó tranquila. Deuteros estaba sentado con ella en la arena. Por alguna extraña razón ambos se habían quitado los zapatos, el frio había bajado así que accedió solo porque ella lo había hecho.

—Tus deseos suicidas no me meterán en problemas a mí, si quieres matarte entonces lánzate de la calzada de los gigantes—Deuteros estaba molesto, no lo negaba, Saoirse iba a cometer una locura, no para morirse pero si para tener algunas consecuencias.

—No son deseos suicidas tonto.

— ¿Y que son entonces?

—Tú eres igual que yo, nuestros padres son personas exitosas, nuestros hermanos mayores van en camino a ser lo que ellos son hoy en día. ¿Por qué debemos ser empujados a tener éxito en algo que no nos hace felices? ¿Por qué tenemos que competir con ellos? ¿Es malo ser nosotros mismo y tener éxito por nuestra cuenta en algo que nos guste?—Deuteros la entiendo y muy bien—Yo amo a mi hermana, jamás pelearía con ella por algo pero al parecer mi madre no lo entiende—Saoirse se miró los pies por unos segundos.

Deuteros los miró y se quedó sorprendido con lo que vio. Estaban llenos de vendas, rojos, algunas vendas tenían sangre, ampollas e incluso hasta podría decir que a un dedo le faltaba una uña. Había oído antes que lo hermoso del ballet se reflejaba en el dolor de los pies de las bailarinas, mientras más feo era el pie, más hermosa era la técnica.

— ¿No te gusta bailar?

—No de esta forma—Saoirse sintió frio y se frotó los brazos.

—Ven acá—Deuteros se cubrió con una de las mantas y acerco a la chica a él para que no sintiera frío— ¿mejor?

—Sí.

Ambos estaban mirando el mar, uno de los trabajadores del muelle les trajo unas bebidas calientes. Ambos se quedaron ahí sin moverse por unos minutos pensando, mas que todo Deuteros. Las palabras de Saoirse habían dado en el clavo con toda su situación.

—Lo quiero es libertad, hacer lo que yo quiero y no ser el centro de atención.

—Creo que es muy tarde, para ambos—los dos rieron alegremente. Más de una vez durante sus escapadas habían sido perseguidos por fotógrafos y señalados como una de las parejas del momento en Dublín, lo cual no era cierto y Adras y Siana lo entendían muy bien.

—… —Saoirse volteó a mirar a Deuteros y este también volteó a mirarla.

Deuteros se cuestionó muchas cosas en ese momento. Había hecho estupideces, no había llamado a sus mejores amigos, no había tenido una relación seria JAMAS y mucho menos había sido el hijo ejemplar como Aspros.

En ese momento Deuteros hizo algo que de lo cual se arrepentiría mucho, mucho… mucho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y en menos de lo pensado sus labios se fusionaron en un tierno beso. Listo, acababa de cagarla, pero no importaba.

—Sabes que esto está mal… —dijo Deuteros a la vez que besaba a Saoirse.

—No importa… —Saoirse se sentía en los cielos en ese momento.

—No, esto está mal…

—Y eso me encanta… —rodeó el cuello de Deuteros con sus brazos.

Deuteros sonrió mientras se besaban. Ahora si podría decirse que si los capturaban en ese estado, de beso en beso, sus padres pondrían el grito en el cielo. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía la libertad de la que Saoirse hablaba, hacer lo que quisieran sin ser juzgados por nada, después de todo, ellos no eran familia.

— ¿Crees que… esté listo… el postre? —ambos estaban totalmente embobados. Si Aspros lo viera en esos momentos se le lanzaría encima y le daría unos buenos golpes para que regresara a la realidad.

—No me importa el maldito postre—se separaron y se sonrieron. Una de las cosas que había aprendido Saoirse con Deuteros, un léxico más vulgar.

—Te dije que si te veían decir alguna grosería tu vida se iba a arruinar.

— ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? —Deuteros negó con la cabeza y le dio un corto beso en los labios, en la mejilla, en la nariz, en la frente. Estaba actuando de la manera en que JAMAS pensó hacer.

—Ya basta, es hora de irnos—dijo Saoirse colocándose sus zapatos.

—No quiero.

—Ahora si no quieres irte.

Se levantaron de la arena y fueron directo a la casa de la señora. Por suerte el postre ya estaba terminado y listo para irse hasta Dublín.

 _ **Día de Navidad. Dublín, Irlanda.**_

Todos estaban en casa de la familia Kone. La cena había sido todo un éxito, los regalos habían sido entregados y con ellos una sorpresa para todos. Una futura boda.

— ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Sí y mil veces sí!

Aspros y Deuteros se quedaron con la boca abierta y casi dejan caer las copas de champagne. Frente a ellos estaba su padre arrodillado con una hermosa caja de terciopelo azul y adentro había un anillo de diamantes.

Saoirse y Sienna estaban igual que los chicos, con caras de sorpresa y casi dejando caer las copas de champagne.

No había sido una Navidad tan mala para ser la primera que iban a tener como familia.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas? —preguntó Deuteros al ver que su hermano estaba vistiéndose con ropa muy al estilo de que no iba a volver en toda la noche y parte del día.

—Me voy a una verdadera fiesta, ¿vienes?

—No gracias.

—Sienna va a venir conmigo así que no nos esperen—Aspros estaba aguardando todo lo esencial en sus bolsillos.

—No te atreverías a acostarte con ella, ¿verdad? —dijo Deuteros mirando como su hermano guardaba unos condones en su bolsillos del pantalón.

—Ni que estuviera enfermo, ella tiene novio y lo vamos a ver allá en la fiesta—Deuteros soltó un suspiro y se calmó—no soy tan enfermo como cierta persona.

—Cállate o te parto la boca, Aspros.

—Sabes, papa y Siana se van a otra fiesta y no creo que vuelvan porque es en un hotel, yo no voy a volver, Sienna tampoco y Saoirse se queda…

—Si sigues insinuando algo así te juro por muestra santa madre que te dejo sin descendencia.

—Como quieras—Aspros le dio una abrazo a su hermano antes de irse—Feliz Navidad, gemelis.

—Feliz Navidad, gemelis.

Deuteros quedó solo en la casa, bajó a ver televisión para distraerse un rato. Nada, nada y nada. No estaban pasando ni una película buena en televisión, ni siquiera una de navidad que fuera buena.

—Ey… —a Deuteros se le heló la sangre al oír esa voz— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

—No puedo dormir.

—Yo tampoco.

— ¿Quieres helado? No comiste casi nada durante la cena—Saoirse se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—Le tenía ganas a la pata del pavo—ambos rieron—mamá estaba viendo así que solo pude comer ensalada.

—Ya traigo el helado.

Deuteros se levantó y se fue hasta la cocina a buscar el helado. Como no sabía que sabor le gustaría Saoirse, se decidió por el Napolitano. Dos cucharas y una bolsa grande de chucherías para compartirla con ella.

-Listo, a que nos duela la barriga… —Deuteros no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Saoirse se le había lanzado encima y comenzó a besarlo con pasión—ahora si… me… dejaste… mudo.

—Cállate por favor.

Deuteros soltó todo y ya con las manos libres tomó a la chica por la cintura y la levantó del suelo.

—No deberíamos…

—No me importa… —la chica lo besaba como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Con esas palabras a Deuteros le dieron luz verde para continuar. Las prendas de ambos cayeron al suelo y entre gemidos y risas la noche se hizo larga para ambos.

 _ **Meses después.**_

Deuteros se encontraba en su oficina. El trabajo se había acumulado y al estar su padre de luna de miel con Siana, los únicos afectados ahí eran Aspros, Deuteros, Saoirse y Sienna.

La relación de ambos había prosperado por un tiempo, la razón… sencilla, no era por sus padres, no era por su relación de "hermanos" era más bien por el trabajo. Ambos trabajaban como mulas para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres. Ambos sabían que el punto era hacer lo que mas amaban hacer para ellos mismos no para que los demás estuvieran orgullosos pero había momentos en que les era imposible oponerse ante los deseos de sus padres.

Se querían mucho porque se entendían muy bien, eso también podía ser confirmado, aprobado y aceptado por Aspros y Sienna, pero jamás contaron con que ella se fuera de tour hace ya dos meses, ella había estado con los nervios a tope, él estaba con los nervios a tope y habían llegado a un punto en que ya no podían con ellos mismos. Darse un tiempo era la mejor opción para pensar más en las cosas que su relación podía traer y las consecuencias para ambas familias.

— ¿Dónde coños esta Aspros? —era la tercera vez que marcaba al número de su hermano pero siempre caía en la contestadora—malnacido hijo de…

— ¡DEUTEROS! —la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Aspros estaba respirando rápidamente y con un sobre blanco en la mano—hermano no me vas a creer esto.

—Tienes una enfermedad de transmisión sexual…

—…No… creo… pero ese no es el asunto—Aspros sacó el contenido del sobre y se lo tendió a su hermano—lee esto.

—" _Es un cordial placer invitarlos a la boda de Aioros Giorgatos y…"_ ¡LA ENANA SE CASA! —Deuteros casi cae de su silla al ver el nombre de su mejor amiga en la invitación— ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Se volvió loca?!

— ¡Esto es perfecto! Volveremos a Grecia hermano, veremos a los chicos—la expresión de Deuteros cambio rápidamente—estaremos todos juntos como hace mucho que lo hacemos… y con eso puede hasta que se te quite un poco la depresión que tienes por lo de Saoirse.

—… ¿De qué depresión me estás hablando?

—De la que tienes.

—No tengo ninguna depresión…

—Pero tranquilo hermano gemelis que con esto ya te voy a sacar de ese hueco oscuro y depresivo en el que te encuentras.

—Que no estoy depresivo.

—Prepara tus maletas hermano—dijo Aspros haciendo que la silla de su hermano girara—porque nos vamos.

— ¿Cuando es la boda?

—En un mes.

—Papa jamás nos dejaría ir sin un permiso de 6 meses de anticipación.

—Y me vale una mierda eso y a ti también debería valértelo. Esa es la depresión de la que te hablo, ya no eres expresivo, ya no eres el de antes, así que o te paras de esa silla y nos escapamos de esta mierda o nos quedamos estancados aquí hasta que papá regrese de la luna de miel.

—…

—Hermano.

—Aspros… ¡NOS VAMOS A GRECIA!

— ¡SÍ!

 _ **Continuara.**_

* * *

 _ **Holiiiis gente bonita. Aqui les traigo un shot que se situa antes de la boda del año, van a haber muchos de este tipo y esta vez le tocó a Deuteros, algunas sabran por qué no habra uno de Aspros y si no lo saben vayan a leer la boda del año. Este shot se lo dedico a mis minions, a mis queridas amigas incondicionales. Todas nosotras, a pesar de que algunas tener nuestras carreras o si estamos estudiando cualqueir cosa, siempre tenemos presente que para ser felices es hacer lo que nos gusta por nosotras mismas y no para complacer a los demas y por eso escribismo para todas esas personas que leen y comentan, con mucho cariño para ustedes.**_

 _ **El titulo es el nombre de la OC porque su signifiado es lo que mas o menos intente expresar en el shot, "Libertad" y como es un nombre irlandes la pronunciacion no es como se ve sino que se pronuncia "Sirsha"  
**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios si les gustó.**_

 _ **Un beso a todas.**_

 _ **Althea de Leo.**_

 _ **PS: S hay algun error yo me encargare luego de arreglarlo.**_


End file.
